La historia oculta bajo las aguas del Nilo
by Lummia
Summary: Hace 3000 años, Atem fue coronado como faraón, y eso le arrebató la posibilidad de ser feliz. Ahora, una vez tenga todas sus memorias intentará serlo, pero, ¿estará Kaiba dispuesto a recordar? y sobre todo, ¿quién es Amunet?
1. Prólogo

**Antiguo Egipto Hace aproximadamente 3000 años**

El viento soplaba con una fuerza casi irreal. Las sagradas aguas del Nilo fluían a tal velocidad que era imposible navegar por ellas. El cielo se cubrían de unas espesas nubes negras; y los sonidos de una tormenta amenazaban con salir a relucir.

Se escuchaba un silencio sepulcral, roto por un suave lamento y el repiqueteo de unos pasos.

Un miedo se hacía latente, mientras unas blancas cortinas de noble se movían a un ritmo danzante, como un lento palpitar.

Dos figuras corrían, atravesando una sala hipóstila, mientras unas estatuas de Maat, colocadas a ambos lados de una gran puerta despedían a los dos corredores.

Uno de ellos era un hombre. Sus ojos aguamarina mostraban un terror indescriptibles. Sus labios, abiertos y jadeantes evidenciaban un agotamiento total, pero no podía parar ahora, ahora que quedaba tan poco. Sus cabellos de color negro se agitaban al ritmo de sus pasos. Su faldellín hueso y su capa perlada se ajetreaban de manera intranquila, mientras, con su mano derecha aferraba fuertemente una lanza con un extraño símbolo en la zona superior, y con su izquierda agarraba el brazo de su acompañante.

La otra figura era la de una mujer. Sus ojos granates reflejaban dolor y angustia, mientras unas rebeldes lágrimas peleaban por salir de ellos. Sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa triste y resignada. Sus cabellos, de extraños colores, recogidos al principio en una elegante trenza, ahora no eran más que un revuelo, y los hilos dorados y plateados que se mezclaban con ellos estaban esparcidos por sus hombros. El vestido marfil que una vez fuera digno de un dios, ahora sólo era unos harapos rotos y rasguñados. En sus dos muñecas portaba unas brazaletes con unos extraños símbolos que llegaban hasta los hombros, y que acababan cada unos en sus dedos anular.

Ambos estaban bajando ya una larga escalinata, hasta unos grandes pilonos, donde tres figuras encapuchadas y a lomos de tres corceles aguardaban con dos caballos más.

Pendientes de todos estos actos se encontraban dos ojos de un azul intenso que observaban con gran preocupación lo sucedido. Sus labios se movían como si recitase una plegaria. Cuando acabo una única palabra salió de éstos.

-Amunet…

**EN LA ACTUALIDAD**

_Mansión Kaiba. Despacho_**  
**

Seto Kaiba abrió sus ojos. Tenía un punzante y molesto dolor en su cuello. Se había quedado dormido en la silla de su despacho, trabajando en el nuevo proyecto que tenía entre manos. A pesar de todo, no era esto lo que más le preocupaba.

Llevaba varios días soñando lo mismo. Veía como dos personas huían de una especie de palacio. No sería un problema si no sintiera que, al menos una de esas dos personas, le era de gran importancia; pero como era incapaz de ver sus caras, no podía saber quienes eran, aunque esta vez había logrado recordar un nombre.

- ¿Quién debo suponer que eres, Amunet?- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras una irónica sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

_Trasatlántico. Mar Mediterráneo, a la altura del Tirreno._

Un suave olor a incienso llenaba una habitación de paredes plateadas. Una música tranquila recorría la totalidad del cuarto. Un cuarto elegante y amplio, con una cómoda cama, un gran armario, una mesa, y su correspondiente silla, una estantería, todo ello de caoba, repleta de libros, una microcadena sobre una encimera de granito, un ordenador sobre una mesa auxiliar y una televisión incrustada en la pared. En el centro, un diván, y sobre él un cuerpo femenino de elegantes y sensuales proporciones, que leía un libro a la vez que acariciaba a su pequeña mascota.

-Aspid, ya queda muy poco para que todo sea como debió ser.

La negra serpiente silbó en señal de aprobación y se dirigió hacia la cama, para reptar y tumbarse en ella.

-Tienes razón, es hora de dormir.

La chica se levantó del sillón, para quitarse la bata con más comodidad, y quedar en un suave camisón de lino blanco; y procedió a imitar al reptil, para acostarse en el lecho de oscuras sábanas.

-Buenas noches Aspid- dijo, y estiró su brazo para tomar un teléfono que tenía en un pequeño mueble al lado del que ella estaba acostado- Buenas noches chicos.

-Buenas y descansa.

En una habitación colindante se encontraban cuatro chicos, tres de ellos jugando mientras el cuarto, de pelo negro y ojos aguamarina hablaba por teléfono.

-¿Qué ocurre Minkabh?- preguntó un joven de ojos esmeralda

-Nada, que se ha acostado y nos desea buenas noches.

-Ay, esta reina tuya, tan educada…- dijo otro de ojos grises, con cierta ironía y aprecio.

-Y que esperabas,- le respondió uno de ojos celestes, con gran cariño- tú lo has dicho, es una reina.

Los cuatro rieron mientras el barco en el cual viajaban se dirigía a un lugar concreto, a una reunión concreta.


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos, os traigo el primer capítulo fic, espero que os guste. Siento la demora, pero la universidad y sus trabajos me tienen ahogada, en serio, sabe alguien que es una bramadera?Si lo sabéis, me lo decís, y si conocéis ritos musicaleas de la prehistoria también xD, y casi no me queda tiempo para escribir, pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede… xD

Mi italiano está un poco muy oxidado y el inglés también xD, pero creo que no están tan mal las frases, si hay algún error, pido disculpas.

En cuanto a lo demás, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, quitando a mi quinteto y alguno más que irá apareciendo.

Lo dicho, espero que lo disfrutéis y me lo hagáis saber, igual que si tenéis alguna sugerencia, ok?, Pues nada, a pasarlo bien y lo dicho, pido disculpas si tengo algún error.

Bye.

A, y FELIZ NAVIDAD

**Un destino, un documento y una espera**

_Roma. Restaurante en la Piazza Navona._

Era las 13:15 de la tarde y esos dos todavía no habían vuelto de la vieja _domus. _El avión saldría en a penas cuatro horas y todavía tenían que almorzar y llegar al aeropuerto. Esa estúpida idea de no coger el jet privado, porque eso daría que hablar, había trastocado sus planes, pero si ellos lo creían conveniente, aunque, a fin de cuentas el jet era suyo, pero…

-Reina, ¿va todo bien?

La elegante muchacha giró su cabeza hacia su interlocutor. Su melena se agitó de manera graciosa. Dos orbes celestes la miraban con curiosidad, y esperando una respuesta.

-Sí, sí, simplemente que estos dos todavía no están aquí, y tenemos que hacer muchas cosas, no entiendo por qué no cogemos nuestro jet.

-Ya sabes reina, si llegamos en "ese avión" empezaran a especular.

-Pero yo quiero

-Ya sabemos lo que quieres mi reina, pero no debemos ir rápido- habló ahora el muchacho de ojos aguamarina.

-Sí que debemos ir rápido, ya sabes que no tenemos mucho tiempo si no logramos cambiar las cosas. He esperado 3000 años para que ahora no pueda lograrlo, ahora que lo he encontrado; además, no pienso pasara otra vez por lo mismo, la última vez fue demasiado…

_**Flashback **_

_**Chicago 1943**_

Los sonidos de los disparos retumbaban por todo el callejón y el constante repiqueteo de sus tacones en el pavimento mojado por la lluvia llenaba el silencio de las calles.

Lo había vuelto a ver. Lo había vuelto a vivir. Siempre era la misma historia. Ahora en Chicago, pero antes fue en otros muchos lugares; y el primero de todos fue su hogar, su precioso Egipto.

-Deja de correr, sabes que vas a morir, y que nunca podrás evitarlo.

Ella se giró, para ver la brillante y negra pistola apuntando directamente a su pecho. Lugo se oyó el estruendo de un disparo y todo se volvió oscuro.

…

-Reina, estás bien.

-Oh, sí sí, sólo pensaba… ya sabes.

Los ojos celestes de su amigo rubio la observaban de manera comprensiva, sonriéndole con cariño, mientras los de su otro acompañante se dirigían al final de la calle.

-Ya están aquí.

Dos figuras cargadas de maletas venían corriendo, atravesando de manera alocada el callejón que unía la plaza desde la autopista.

-Perdón por el retraso, pero este cabeza hueca no encontraba el cofre con "ya sabes que".

Todos miraron al otro muchacho, que todavía no había dicho nada, y que se bebía el vaso de agua del ojiceleste.

-Eh, que eso es mío.

El chico de ojos grises terminó de tomarse la bebida de su compañero bajo la atenta mirada del resto.

-Bien, si ya has terminado, vamos a coger el coche y vamos al aeropuerto, que después no llegamos.

-Pero yo quiero comer.

-Paulo, si quieres comer te esperas que lleguemos al aeródromo y te tomas allí algo, pero no tenemos tiempo.

La joven se levantó, haciendo que su largo abrigo de cuero negro ondease, y su pelo se moviese al son del viento. Comenzó a andar, con sus manos resguardadas en los bolsillos, hacia el coche.

-¿Os movéis?

Los cuatro jóvenes la siguieron hasta el jaguar xj premium luxury, el último capricho de la Reina. Se montaron y pusieron rumbo hasta el aeropuerto.

…

_Domino City. Museo. Despachos. Sección: Egipto_

No podía dejar de leer ese informe. Tenía muchísimos años, pero ella, que tanto sabía de su cultura, nunca lo había visto.

Cada palabra que leía era como un doloroso recuerdo, no podía ser cierto, pero sabía que si lo era, habría ciertas cosas que cobrarían un nuevo sentido.

Estaba tan ensimismada en esas letras que no oyó como alguien entraba en su despacho, y no se percató de su presencia hasta que a su visitante no lo quedó más remedio que gritarle.

-Ishizu Ishtar.

La aludida no pudo reprimir el pequeño grito que escapó de sus labios. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para quedar frente a quien la había llamado.

-Ah Shadi…

-¿Ocurrió algo?

Ishizu dudó unos segundos antes de tenderle los papeles a su "compañero"

-¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó a la vez que tomaba los documentos que la "cuidadora" de la sección de Egipto le tenía.

-Léelo.

-Está bien.

_Autor: Abdel Samad XV/IX/MCMLVIII_

_ Cargo: Jefe de sección_

_ Lugar asignado: Bajo Nilo_

_ Proyecto: Canales de transporte de agua_

_ Asunto: Paralización de obras_

_ Dirigido a: Director K. Yussef_

_ Lugar de destino: Abu Dhabi, Emiratos Árabes Unidos_

_A su excelencia:_

_ Estimado director Yussef, me dirijo a usted para comentarle a que se debe la reciente paralización de las obras, a la cual me remití en mi pasada carta. El día 04 del mes anterior, mientras se realizaban unas mediciones al agua, pasada la primera catarata, a la altura de la Depresión de Qattara, se encontraron unos restos óseos en óptimas condiciones para el lugar en el que se localizaron._

_ En un primer momento, no le dimos importancia, pensando que eran de animales, pero el hallazgo de un Esfenoides no dejó lugar a duda de que eran humanos. Tras localizar a un antropólogo del instituto de El Cairo, determinamos que los huesos encontrados eran, quitando el mencionado hace unos instantes, un Hioides, tres vértebras, para ser exactos, la C2, la C7 y la L3, media escápula, algunas falanges, la primera y la quinta costillas verdaderas y, el que dejó desconcertado al doctor, un esternón completamente astillado._

_ Tras el traslado al laboratorio, determinaron que eran los restos de cuatro hombres y de una mujer joven. ¿Cómo fue eso posible? Al parecer, estos huesos quedaron adheridos a una especia de material que se sedimento en la cuenca del río, y por diversos motivos y factores, se han preservado en tan "magníficas" condiciones, pues han determinado que, al menos, esos restos poseen 2500 años._

_ Los investigadores barajan la posibilidad de que fueran un grupo de comerciantes asaltados a los que, tras robarles, se les dio muerte, pero no tienen claro las causas de ésta; aunque el Doctor Al-Maad sostiene la teoría de que la mujer, a la que pertenece el esternón, sí que fue asesinada, pues dice que la lesión fue producida por un golpe fuerte. En cuanto tenga más detalles se los comunicaré._

_ Bueno, una última cosa. Se encontró también un brazal de carácter egipcio, realizado en oro con una inscripción jeroglífica que reza así "La Justicia, el que es Justo" con una pequeña barca acompañada de un disco solar, que los estudiosos identifican como el tránsito de Horus, acompañado por Ra, al inframundo. _

_ No le quito más tiempo. Hágame saber sus proyectos teniendo en cuenta este hecho._

_ Atentamente:_

_Samad_

-Bien, ¿qué ocurre con esto Ishizu?

-No lo recuerdas tú tampoco, ¿verdad? Es más, ¿lo hace alguien? Tras el "incidente" el faraón nos hizo borrar todo lo que les hiciera referencia.

-¿Atem?

-No, su padre, un año antes de morir.

-Ishizu me estas preocupando.

-Shadi, perdona que te corte así, pero tengo una reunión a la que asistir, ya seguiremos tratando este asunto.

La muchacha cogió sus papeles y se marchó, dejando a un estupefacto guardián en su oficina.

…

_Casa Motou_

-Sí, ya ya … supongo, … de veras, ajá, yo le digo… lo cierto es que sí, a pesar de todo, tengo ganas de verlos, … sí, … de los dos a Mokuba, aunque bueno ,… claro, gracias por avisar del día seguro, … adios.

Yugi procedió a colgar el teléfono. Acababa de terminar de hablar con Joey del nuevo torneo. Fue una auténtica sorpresa que lo realizaran unos futuros socios de Kaiba para demostrarle su potencial, y la verdad es que tenía gana de ver a todos sus amigos.

"Tengo que decirle a Yami"-pensó- YAMI VEN.

El que fuese una vez faraón bajó las escaleras de la casa en la que vivía. Desde hacía unos meses, tras todos los acontecimientos vividos, había sido recompensado con una nueva vida, y con un nuevo cuerpo. Fue una alegría para todos poder tener a los dos juntos y separados. Aunque, a pesar de todo, todavía tenía una infinidad de recuerdos escondidos en algún lugar de su memoria.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, era Joey para avisar de que la ceremonia de bienvenida es en un par de días, en el Hotel Maior.

-Y, ¿cómo se ha enterado él?

-De casualidad.

Los dos rieron ante ese comentario, ansiosos de que llegase el día de apertura para encontrarse con más de uno.

-"No se por qué, pero debo ver a Kaiba inmediatamente"- se dijo Yami a sí mismo mientras se sentaba junto a Yugi para hablar de estrategias y pasar una agradable tarde.

….

_Roma. Aeropuerto Ciampino_

-Por todos los dioses, en especial por TU Júpiter, quieres terminar de comerte el bocadillo.

En una de las cafeterías del aeropuerto se encontraban dos jóvenes, un chico de ojos grises que estaba almorzando deprisa y mal y una chica de abrigo negro.

-Que prisas, relájate, además estos tres no han vuelto de la tienda.

-¿Quién no ha vuelto?

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta la derecha, encontrándose con los tres mencionados con anterioridad.

-Joder tíos, ahora quedo yo mal, pero bueno, todavía queda para que nos llamen

_"__Please passenger K7-L98D flight, bound for Domino city, please contact the gate number five. The plane will take off in less than an hour. __Thanks "_

_ "__Si prega di volo passeggeri K7-L98D, legato per la citta Domino, si prega di contattare il numero del gate cinque. L'aereo decollerà in meno di un'ora. Grazie "_

"_Por favor, pasajeros del vuelo K7-L98D,con destino a Domino city, diríjanse a la puerta de embarque número cinco. El avión despegará en menos de una hora. Gracias"_

-Decías.

-Nada.

-Menos mal que ya hemos facturado.

-Pues sí.

El quinteto abandonó el local para dirigirse al avión, y empezar a cambiarlo todo. Para que todo cobrara el sentido correcto y fuese tal y como debió ser. Pues ese era el fin de aquella inusual visita.


	3. Navegando en las memorias

Vale….. no tengo perdón de dioses ni de nada. Veamos, el capítulo lleva mucho tiempo escrito, el problema, que se metió en el baul de virus y no había manera de sacarlo…. Luego con los exámenes y todo eso. Osea, mañana tengo otro… pero este finde me metí y logré sacarlo.

Sobre vuestros comentarios… muchísimas gracias, de verdad =) ahora… la "super chupi" página no me deja responderlos, a no ser que sea enviando un mensaje privado o.O asi que, bueno, en esta semana volveré a intentarlo, sino…. Pues a escribiros cartitas xD.

Bueno, disfrutad mucho del capítulo

**Navegando en las memorias**

Domino city. Aeropuerto

Un avión, procedente de Italia, acababa de aterrizar en la pista número tres. Los motores procedieron a apagarse, y los trabajadores de pista comenzaron a acercar la escalerilla para que los pasajeros descendiesen del vehículo volador.

Turistas, un grupo de unos quince empresarios, tres familias, una parejita de enamorados y un quinteto integrado por una chica y cuatro chicos.

-Por Júpiter, vayamos a la cafetería que me muero de hambre.

-Dioses, Paulo, tú siempre tienes hambre.

-Hey, Darío, que mientras yo buscaba "eso", tú estabas comiendo todo lo que pillabas en MI casa.

-Ya, eso me pasa por preparar las cosas de ante mano, no a última hora. Además, era obvio que después no tendríamos tiempo.

-Pero… yo quiero almorzar.

-Paulo son cerca de las nueve de la noche, nada de almorzar, algo ligerito y a dormir, que mañana hay mucho que hacer.

-Aristófanes, compadécete de mí, aunque bueno, ya sabes, se me quitarían las ganas de comer si… bueno, tú te dejases comer devorar por mí.

-Paulo, por Artemisa y su virginidad, no digas eso.

El rubio de ojos celestes se sonrojó ante la propuesta de su compañero… tantos años y seguía comportándose de la misma manera.

-Bien, si ya habéis acabado de hablar de todo lo que puedes "comerte", ¿nos vamos?

El sonrojo de Aristófanes se intensificó ante el comentario de la Reina, mientras que Paulo sólo sonrió con orgullo.

-Claro, vayámonos, ya pillaré algo en el hotel.

El ojigris acabó de bajar las escaleras hasta situarse con el resto de su grupo, mientras que el rubio seguía parado en medio de éstas.

-Ari, venga, tengo ganas que descansar, de verdad.

El muchacho terminó de descender la escalinata, y mientras la Reina iba a hablar con uno de los empleados de aeropuerto, ellos se dirigieron hasta la cinta para esperar la salida de su equipaje.

-Disculpe, acabo de llegar desde Roma y quisiera saber si mis coches se encuentran aquí.

-Claro, si me permite un documento que acredite su identidad.- en ese instante ella le entregó un carné- oh vaya, que exótica procedencia, aunque no conserva muchos rasgos… bien, señorita, sólo ha llegado su toyota Land Cruiser 200.

-Vaya, eso es un pequeño contratiempo, pero bueno, ¿podría indicarme donde lo puedo recoger?

-Sí claro, disculpe un segundo- el recepcionista hizo una señal a uno de los guardas de seguridad para que se acercara- Mihael, llevaba a la señorita hasta el hangar diez, allí está su coche.

-Claro señor, si me hace el favor de seguirme.

-Como no, con el resto de mis vehículos…

-Sí, en cuanto nos lleguen le avisaremos; disfrute de su estancia en la ciudad.

La muchacha siguió al de seguridad por un pequeño pasillo y de ahí, torciendo a la derecha, salió a unos de los muelles donde se encontraban los hangares. Anduvieron un poco hasta que llegaron al número diez. Una vez allí, ella entró, se dirigió hasta su coche y lo puso en marcha.

Tras despedirse del guardia, salió del edificio hasta la puerta principal del aeropuerto, donde se encontraban sus cuatro amigos, con todas las maletas recién recogidas.

-Por fin, que has tardado.

-Sí, bueno, montaos y vayámonos.

-Vale.

-Por cierto Reina, ¿dónde nos alojaremos?

-En el Menior, esta cerca del otro hotel, y así no tendremos problemas para llegar pasado mañana a la cita. Ah, una cosa, ¿dónde está Aspid?

-Aquí, en mi falda.

Reina giró su cabeza hacia el asiento trasero, desde donde su amigo Aristófanes le había hablado, mostrándole a la chica a su preciosa serpiente.

Una vez acabada la conversación, pusieron rumbo al hotel donde pasarían un par de días hasta que su plan se pusiera en marcha.

Domino City. Museo. Puerta principal.

La reunión se había alargado demasiado. Serían las diez de la noche y todavía tenía que llegar a su casa. No sabía por qué se había quedado hasta el final, si la última hora y media no le sirvió para nada.

-Ishizu espera.

-Shadi, ¿qué pasa?

-Como que qué pasa, y esos papeles, ¿Qué se supone que son?

Ishizu sólo suspiró y caminó hasta una pequeña banca. Se sentó allí y le indicó a su compañero que la imitase.

-Fue un año antes de que coronasen a Atem…

_**Flashback **_

Egipto. Hace unos 3000 años, aproximadamente.

Isis caminaba tranquila por los corredores de palacio. Sin embargo, algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Una risa clara y risueña inundó el lugar. A la sacerdotisa no le quedó más remedio que sonreír y avanzar hacia el lugar del que provenía.

Atravesó un pequeño corredor y corrió una suave cortina de lino blanco. Allí, en un pequeño patio, donde se hallaba una fuente y una plantación de flores de loto, había una joven muchacha que no paraba de bailar dando vueltas sobre sí misma.

Su vestido de color celeste giraba con su mismo son, sus pies descalzos sentían la frescura de la hierba de ese diminuto paraje en el gran palacete.

Pendiente de estas acciones, sentado en la escalinata blanca que conducían a aquel pequeño vergel, estaba un joven de piel morena y cabello negro. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, escuchando la risa de su acompañante.

-Me lo parece a mí, o ha vuelto del viaje más hermosa, si eso es posible.

El muchacho giró su cabeza hacia donde provenía el sonido. Al ver de quien se trataba, se levantó rápidamente y procedió a realizar una reverencia.

-Sacerdotisa Isis.

-Por favor, son muchos los años en los que nos conocemos, estas formalidades ya no son necesarias, sobretodo después de que fueras liberado.

-Aún así, a mi parecer es lo correcto. Y respondiendo a su pregunta… no creo que sea posible mayor belleza en un cuerpo mortal; aunque siendo quien es, tal vez los dioses le hayan otorgado aún más hermosura

El chico, tras la muestra de respeto, volvió a sentarse y, con una señal, le indicó a la sacerdotisa que si deseaba, podía acompañarlo.

-¿Cree usted que lo hará bien?

-Sin lugar a dudas, joven Mi…

-¿Ishizu?

-Perdona, estaba recordando una de las últimas veces que les vi.

-¿A quiénes?

-Al "sirviente" y a su señora.

-¿Sirviente y señora?

-Ya sabes, el que fue liberado; la que estaba destinada…

-No estás sugiriendo…

-Creo que son sus cuerpos.

Una mueca de terror se instaló en el rostro del guardián. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, y su cabeza se movía negándose a aceptar la idea que su compañera le había dicho.

-No, no, mientes.

-No lo hago- le dijo Ishizu, mientras dos lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- Qué más quisiera yo, por los dioses, que esto fuera una mentira.

-Pero, si eso es cierto…

-Nunca hubo traición.

Shadi se levantó del banco y empezó a dar vueltas por todo el pequeño parque. Sus manos agarraban fuertemente las mangas de su ropa. Sus labios temblaban, aterrados de ese descubrimiento.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Él la quería, ella era perfecta, era…

- Pero ella le falló

-NO, nunca, sólo hizo lo mejor para nuestro pueblo, ella siempre estuvo ahí.

-Siempre ahí, con todos, con su familia, con sus amigos, con los trabajadores, con todos nosotros…

-Pero se "unión" a quien no debía.

-Esa "unión" hubiera reportado muchos beneficios a nuestro pueblo.

-Pero ellos, en especial él, no lo entendió así.

-Aunque ella sólo quería lo mejor para todo.

-Y tras su marcha, todos, todos perdimos algo…

Ambos exguardianes se miraron, para después abrazarse, mientras, en silencio, lloraban por la pérdida de dos "buenos amigos"

Mansión Kaiba. Habitaciones. Habitación principal; propiedad de Seto Kaiba

Estaba agotado. No había otra palabra que pudiese definir su estado. Agotamiento. Casi no dormía ni comía; y cuando lo hacía, lo hacía de mala manera. Además, ese sueño no le dejaba en paz. Y ese nombre, parecía un mantra, Amunet, Amunet, Amunet. No había nada más. Ni una cara, ni otro nombre, sólo eso, Amunet.

-¿Quién, quién eres Amunet?

-¿Amunet?

Tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos no se percató de que su hermano Mokuba había entrado en su habitación.

-¿Qué es una de las nueva empresarias que han hecho el torneo?

-No, Mokuba

-Entonces… Seto, ¿estás bien?

-Sí- no pudo evitar que una imperceptible y pequeñísima sonrisa de apenas unos segundos aflorase en su boca al ver la expresión de incredulidad que su hermano menor le estaba dirigiendo.

-Seguro, pero bueno, no intentaré convencerte de nada, se que será en vano.

-Sabia decisión hermanito.

-Dejemos tu estado a un lado, ¿quién es entonces Amunet?

-No tengo la más remota idea.

-¿Y de qué la conoces?...- Antes de que el mayor de los Kaiba pudiese decir algo, Mokuba se le adelantó- Ya se, y si tiene que ver con tu pasado

-Ya te he dicho…

-Que no crees en eso, lo se, pero, después de todo, deberías hacerlo; las pruebas están ahí, no se por qué no quieres verlas. Además, suena a un nombre egipcio, tal vez deberías creer en ello.

Tras esas palabras, Mokuba se dispuso a salir de la habitación no si antes dejar escapar un _"pero come algo y descansa aunque sea un poco"_

Seto sólo suspiró apesadumbrado; sin embargo, aunque le costase reconocerlo, ese nombre, el de Amunet, era egipcio. Tal vez era hora de ver por fin todos esos recuerdos… pero sabía que si lo hacía, ese sentimiento iba a volver, y no estaba seguro de poder controlarlo.

Harto ya de tanto pensar, se levantó y, tras quitarse la pesada chaqueta y la camisa, se dejó caerse sobre la cómoda y mullida cama.

-Veamos que pasa hoy, Amunet.

Unos ojos de un azul intenso procedieron a abrirse. Tras parpadear un par de veces, logró enfocar la vista y recorrió la habitación en la que se encontraba.

"¿Qué demonios?"

Esa pregunta acudió a la mente de Kaiba en el momento que pudo ver con totalidad la estancia en la que estaba. Su lujoso, grande y elegante dormitorio había desaparecido, para dar lugar a un espacio que más que un dormitorio parecía…

"¿Un santuario? Las paredes revestidas de pinturas egipcias, la sala, con altas columnas de capiteles hatháricos, poseía varios receptáculos encendidos, con un fuego de bailaba del rojo al oro. Una especie de altar y al fondo una gran estatua que no tardó en reconocer.

"No- se dijo a sí mismo- esto no me puede estar pasando"

-Seth

Kaiba oyó ese nombre pronunciado a sus espaldas. Se giró para encarar a quien le había llamado de esa manera, pero la persona que halló tras él lo desestabilizo brevemente. Un hombre algo mayor se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación con los brazos cruzados. Un hombre que no tendría nada de especial si no fuese porque parecía el abuelo de Motou, Solomon

-¿Ocurrió algo Shimón?

-Ella mandó llamarte, desea verte.

Tras esas palabras, Kaiba, que esta entonces había permanecido de rodillas, se levantó, y pudo darse cuenta que no solo había cambiado la estancia, sino también su vestimenta y su cuerpo. Era como volver a viajar al pasado.

Y sin saber muy bien por qué, se dedicó a seguir a ese hombre que el había nombrado como Shimón. Era como si todo estuviese ya "marcado". Como si todo se hubiese vivido, pues por mas que quería preguntarle un par de cosas a su acompañante, sus labios no se movieron.

-Seth, ya hemos llegado.

Kaiba, o más correctamente Seth, se giró hacia la derecha, donde una gran puerta de oro y madera se alzaba majestuosa frente a él. Se fijó como Shimón se despidió de él con un leve movimiento de cabeza, y tras verle seguir con su rumbo, procedió a tocar levemente el portón y a introducirse en la habitación.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse asombrado, más no lo demostró, Kaiba estaba "encerrado" en el cuerpo de Seth, viviendo todo como un mero espectador. Sin reparar en lo detalles, avanzó a delante, y se detuvo casi al final.

Allí, un joven de piel morena y cabello negro se giró, le hizo una pequeña reverencia y, tomando una lanza que reposaba en una de las paredes, salió del recinto.

-Yo le he mandado a vigilar la entrada, esta conversación no puede ser oída por nadie más.

El que una vez fuese sacerdote en el antiguo Egipto se volteó para ver de donde provenían dichas palabras… Si antes se había asombrado, ahora estaba completamente estupefacto. Allí, sentada elegantemente con sus piernas cruzadas se encontraba una muchacha que parecía ser más o menos de la edad que él debía tener en esos instantes. Sólo una palabra podría describirla. Perfecta.

No se la veía muy alta, pero sí tenía un cuerpo que podía dejar atónito a cualquier hombre. Su cabello, de extraños colores, estaba suelto, adornado por una pequeña diadema de oro y por hilos de plata. Sus ojos, que parecían pasar del bermellón al violeta, se encontraban fijos en él, y delineados en negro. Llevaba un elegante vestido de color arena que resaltaba el hermoso tono de su sedosa y tersa piel. Sin lugar a dudas no podía negarlo, era hermosa.

-Seth, por favor, toma asiento.

Él la obedeció, quedando frente a ella. Procedió entonces a seguir admirándola. Joyas de oro decoraban sus brazos y su cuello, aunque su vista permaneció unos instantes el los brazaletes que portaba. Sus piernas, a pesar de estar cubiertas por el traje, se podían intuir como sensuales, torneadas y fuertes. Unas pequeñas sandalias completaban el atuendo de la bellísima egipcia que entrecerraba los ojos y suspiraba con pesar.

-¿Qué pasa, Amunet?- "¿Qué? ¿Ella es Amunet?"- Se dijo a si mismo el empresario en su mente

-Seth…-suspiró-debo pedirte algo… necesito que cuides de él.

-Sabes que siempre lo hago, tu conoces mis sentimientos y, aunque esta mal, yo permaneceré siempre a su lado.

-Pero… yo lo siento. Espera, no me mires de esa forma, déjame continuar. Si ahora está mal… dentro de un tiempo va a estar prohibido.

-Amunet… que…

-Seth, van a matarme.

Tanto Kaiba como su contraparte se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de la chica. El sacerdote por lo que implicaban, el duelista por la sencillez y la naturalidad con las que las había dicho.

-Y qué haces ahí tan tranquila, debemos avisarles a todos, entre ellos a tu padre.

-NO.

-Pero…

-Seth, quienes desean matarme viven aquí, trabajan aquí

-No puede ser, no te creo

-SETH, escúchame, no voy a dejar que me maten… voy a huir, por eso necesito que ahora más que nunca, cuides de él. Sé que no me fallarás.

-Cuenta conmigo, Amunet.

La chica, tras sonreírle, se levantó de donde estaba y le abrazó. Kaiba aún estaba procesando todo lo dicho y hecho cuando se fijó que él también correspondía al abrazo.

-Ahora vete, haz tu rutina diaria, que no sospechen.

-Como digas, mi hermosa y amada Amunet…

"Seth" hizo una breve muestra de respeto y se marchó de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse del muchacho que estaba con Amunet.

-¿Todo solucionado señora?

-Sí, amigo mío. Ve hacia el patio y envía a nuestro pequeño Horus hacia el campamento, yo mientras me quedaré aquí con "ella".

El joven rió ante el apelativo de la muchacha y salió del cuarto.

-Pronto dejaré todo. Ra, espero que me guíes y que nunca abandone tu camino. Sabes que jamás hice nada con intención de hacer sufrir a mi pueblo; y sé que debería quedarme en mi tierra, mas creo que haciéndolo haré que él sufra, y jamás me perdonaré herir al príncipe…

Amunet sollozó y una lágrima brotó de sus ojos, haciendo que su maquillaje se corriese…

-Seth, Atem, perdonadme…

Los ojos de Kaiba volvieron a abrirse. Su cabeza se giró hacia la derecha. Allí, sobre la mesita un reloj marcaba las 00:48. Había dormido un poco, pero tras lo vivido seguro que no volvería a conciliar el sueño. De pronto, aquellas visiones sobre una huida tomaron sentido… Amunet, esa hermosa persona que huía era Amunet, y seguro que su acompañante era ese chico de la habitación. Pero, a pesar de todo, seguía sin saber quien era la chica…

-Supongo que tendré que ir a verte Ishizu, para aclarar todo este asunto, pero deberá esperar hasta la tarde de mañana.

Vale…. Cada vez se me va más la pinza xD, jejeje, espero que os haya gustado… y nada, ya que has llegado hasta aquí…. No te importe decirme lo que piensas, jijiji, tu pide pide, que por pedir, nada pierdes, jajaja

Muchos besos. ;)


End file.
